


Tybalt's Revenge

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Just Write It [11]
Category: Batman Beyond, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dehumanization, Dick & Terry - Father/Son (Biological), F/M, Female Romeo - Freeform, Forced Feminization, Forced Gender Swap, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mind Rape, Misogyny, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Juliet Capulet/Terry McGinnis, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Romeo Montague/Tybalt, Other, Rape Myth Used Against Victim, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, cloning, eternal love, just write it, male juliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Juliet and Romeo change the curse of all their previous lives for another, only for a darkness they can't fathom in a foreign future filled with magical things called science in a magical place called Gotham to settle over their lives. Only Juliet has any freedom, and decides to seek the role as the next generation Robin to try and fix things.
Series: Just Write It [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822042
Collections: (Prompts) Just Write It, (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), A Whisper to the  Dark Side, MinorFandomFest





	1. Curse for a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Batman Beyond, Young Justice or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. This was started for the JustWriteIt challenge for February 2018 where one was to put a different spin on the classic, and somehow I ended up with this, as I decided bringing in DC would mean less world building than going space opera. This is rated M for a reason, subject matter including but not limited to non-con, slash. I'm also utilizing my headcanon for Terry's origin rather than his actual origin. This was added to the reading list over on Wattpad.

The sound of a clock echoed through the darkness as light passed through a large circle, casting a golden silhouette upon the ground at her feet. She saw on the flow shadows of roman numerals, but also swords coming from the middle of the golden circle cast on the floor. Juliet moved one foot, then another, pulling her skirt up slightly, not understanding the golden sight in front of her. Everything seemed like magic, a dangerous kind.

"Hello?" Juliet's soft voice echoed through the room, ricocheting about in a manner which sent chills down her spine. Taking a deep breath, she started forward, wanting to find someone, anyone who could tell her where she was. A memory flicked through her mind, that of Romeo, her lover, and husband. Cupping a hand to her mouth, she called out. "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?"

Instead of an answer, she tripped over something and found herself falling to the ground. Her hands reached out, the palms scrapping against the roots of a tree. She took a deep breath, wondering exactly what may occur next. She heard the cackle from the darkness, and three voices breaking out in song. "Toil, toil..."

"Who are you? What do you want? Where is Romeo?" Juliet's voice strained.

"The girl asks us questions, does she not sisters."

"Questions she asks, but does answers she want?"

"I think the answers she wants are not the answers she will get."

"We, dear girl are three witches, watching over time and memory"

"We are sometimes known as the three fates."

"We control your destiny."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Juliet cried out into the darkness.

"You're only allowed three questions."

"Three questions you are allowed."

"And you already asked the three."

"What we want and where dear Romeo is, this is both tied together, as your two are fated always, star-crossed lovers."

"It's a punishment for your youthful folly, but your youthful folly is what makes it true."

"Shan't we see the stars crossing?"

The ground suddenly gave way from under Juliet, and she found herself falling through the darkness. Flashes of memories flooded her mind. A variety of lives flashed by her, every single one ending with her, and Romeo's death. Every single time, she saw Romeo die in front of her as she continued to fall. "Please! No more! I'll do anything! I'll accept any kind of punishment to break the fate!"

"That's what we wanted."

"And likewise, Romeo agreed."

"This said..."

"In exchange for pain..."

"... the price you shall pay..."

"... shall be equally if not more painful."

"A curse for a curse," said all three. "Find a way to break the curse."


	2. Tybalt's Juliet

A finger gently traced the words written on the old piece of paper. The young man hated the story, every single version, yet Tybalt couldn't fathom destroying his eclectic collection. He stood in his study, taking in the words written down by the great William Shakespeare, or as he preferred to think, the man who cursed his destiny. Every day he read the words in some version or another about his young life being ripped away because of the foolishness of his cousin and her lover.

For his own mentality, perhaps, he should have destroyed the collection put together by his father's decedents. His death and all renditions ate away at his heart, his mind angry at having his future ripped away because of his cousin's strong-willed lover. Over the course of history, their romance became remembered no thanks to that man in a manner which left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Ten years ago, he awoke from a chamber covered in slime in front of a group of men and women dressed in what he came to know as lab coats. The age they selected for his new physical age was that of a six-year-old boy. He'd come from what they called a birthing chamber, and they considered themselves his parents and treated him like a child.

His mind though was as sharp as when he died, remembering the event of Romeo plunging his blade in, but also the way his heart painfully slowed, and his eyesight dimmed, his breath dying. Ironically, he'd dreamed all those years ago – despite his fiery temper – of having his own Juliet. Everyone, it seemed, wanted their Romeo and Juliet story, something nobody stopped talking about.

He wanted revenge and planned said revenge for ten years.

Moving over to the computer sitting on his desk after placing the old book back in its glass case, Tybalt played the Italian newscast released by his aunt and uncle.

" _I am hearing that the beloved Juliet will be reborn through the Albero Vitale program we've heard so much about,_ " said the reporter in Italian, the mike held out to the two parents. " _Does this mean that the romance between Romeo and Juliet will continue? Will this mean the conflict between the two families will finally end?_ "

Lady Capulet lifted her hands to the top of her belly, which protruded slightly. " _I am definitely looking forward to seeing my Julien again. He was always the delight of my eye._ "

The reporter flinched, backing off slightly from the Capulet patriarch and matriarch. " _Wait. Did you say, Julian? Are you saying you decided to change Juliet's gender? Whatever for?_ "

Lord Capulet placed a hand upon his wife's shoulder. " _My wife is with a child. Our second child, but a female child. We took this as a sign from God that we should take this magical technology which brought us back to life as a miracle, one which means Julien may become the heir he was always meant to be upon his rebirth, as the rebirth is a second chance at life._ "

" _That was why the trouble started,_ " the man continued. " _It started because Romeo was attracted to Julien's female body of yesteryear, and took advantage, but as a male, Julien will not be taken advantage of, nor will we be seeking to marry him off to maintain our family security. Instead, another family will be seeking us for security._ "

" _But what about the tale of Romeo and Juliet?_ "

" _We are the property of the Capulet estate, and said estate has decided Julien shall not only find his own Juliet, but the young ladies of this era will find themselves a chance to become a princess of their own fairy tale. Also, Julien and his newborn sister will share the same birthday, making the day doubly joyous for us._ "

A laugh left through both Tybalt's nose and mouth. The fools in the long family feud had always been the adults, not the children, yet Tybalt still hated his cousin's lover. Romeo was simply to strong-willed, but the one who gave the killing blow. With a flick of his finger, Tybalt turned to the next scene, this one with the Montague family.

" _Sir Montague and Lady Montague, how do you feel about the news that the Capulet family is changing the gender of their daughter to fulfill the norms of a patriarchal society long disposed of?_ "

Sir Montague turned, while Lady Montague hid slightly behind him. " _How do I feel?_ "

His anger was evident as he continued speaking, getting into the reporter's face. " _It's an abomination. The entire Albero Vitale project is. We're an abomination ourselves, but having prayed to God for answers, we're to do away with our pagan ways and take our rebirth as a chance to live in His ways. As such, we've abandoned Project Romeo and received a complete refund from Albero Vitale. Romeo is their property now._ "

"Make that my property." Tybalt took a deep breath, knowing full well how Albero Vitale was set up as a company. Sprung from a third party, that of his father's line. One side, he was the property of the family estate, but on the other, he was the official head of said estate.

A knock came at the door, and he bid the person come in. "Sir, your property has been delivered to your warehouse in Gotham."

"Good. Good. About time." Tybalt took a deep breath, before calling for his driver to take him to the warehouse. Late at night, the lights flashed through the sky. Tales of the city told of a man people called Batman, but heroes were of a different era. Rumor had, that, in recent weeks a Batman had returned, yet nothing Tybalt did was illegal.

The limo pulled into through the gate, and he took a deep breath upon stepping out.

He walked along, his steps firm as he headed into the warehouse, going to where he knew his property would be located. The property took up a fifteen-by-fifteen-foot area of the warehouse, and two scientists monitored the birthing chamber. Tybalt felt good as he approached the chamber, wondering how far along the gestational cycle Romeo's fetus was at.

Tybalt planned to kill Romeo.

He planned on making sure Romeo was awake during his awakening but planned on taking advantage of the weak state the birthed fetus remained in within the first month of after birth, the only ability being the ability to speak. He planned on Romeo knowing the wrath of his anger as he slowly tortured and killed the young man, taking away his masculinity.

However, another idea came about due to learning more about the tech, but also how the body worked.

Specifically, he came to know of another manner to emasculate which would prove, far, far more satisfying. The first stage, after all, involved the fetus aging to the age wanted and the second stage involved the full development of vital and sensory organs. The last stage was gender. A laugh escaped Tybalt's mouth, seeing the androgynous figure of the sixteen-year-old Romeo which looked so beautiful.

One of the two scientists flipped through their chart. "Romeo's fetus has gone through the first development stage of reaching the age the Montague's wanted their son born at. Also, all vital and sensory organs – the second stage – are developed. The only stage left in the gestational cycle for Romeo's fetus is gender. They never got to that particular stage before deciding they'd have nothing more to do with the project and getting a refund from the company."

"A Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, but a Rose by any other gender would smell a hundred times sweeter."

"Sir?" The scientist's eyes blinked.

"What I'm saying is, I'm choosing the gender, and I'm choosing female."

"Sir, the public is already upset with the fact Juliet is now Julien, thus ruining the tale."

"The project was never, ever done to protect that sanctified bullshit. But if you're really, truly worried about public image, then I'll handle it. The last stage when started takes less time than the others, so I'll be staying here for the next forty-eight hours."

The other scientist started working on the configurations but then paused. "Is there any other settings you would like to change, such as whether they awake before their rebirth, or after?"

"After. This will make everything even more priceless." Tybalt smiled. "Also, when Rose is to be reborn, you may take your leave. Only I am to see her precious rebirth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He sat there, having meals brought to him by one of the loyal servants, a man swore to serve the family through their own family and finally, the hour came.

Romeo's – Rose's – birthing chamber opened, and he – she – fell into Tybalt's arms unconscious. One free hand brushed away the short locks of hair he planned on making Rose grow out, before leaning over to lightly kiss her lips and a few other places, not caring she was covered in the birthing slime. He then said, "Romeo, the price you'll pay for taking everything away from me is to be _my_ Juliet, _my_ rose."


	3. Couch Kent

"' _Romeo and Juliet'_ is _so_ stupid."

The glare from Dana and the other girls in his English classroom made Terry instantly regret his words, but so did the elbow in the ribs from Max. His best friend leaned over, whispering in his ear. "Oh no, you didn't."

"Yeah, well..."

"And why is it so stupid Terry?" Dana's lips pushed together, her arms crossing her chest as her fingers tapped her arm slightly.

Terry flinched, the corner of his mouth twisting slightly. "Um, well..."

He glanced over at Max, hoping she'd help him out. The response started with a glare but moved quickly to an eyebrow raise. "I am so not helping you on this one."

"What's so wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" Dana walked over, poking her boyfriend in the chest.

"So..."

"Come on Dana. The only reason he's saying it's stupid is that it is a girly thing."

Terry ground his teeth together, his arms crossing. "Okay. That's not right. That's not what I have a problem with at all."

"Then what Terry?"

The high-school freshman took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling thinking carefully, only for the easiest answer to slip out. "It doesn't make sense."

One of Dana's friends nudged her in the ribs. "Yeah. You really picked a bright one, didn't you? He doesn't get the old English."

"No, it's not. I'm talking about the plot." Terry let out a sigh. "It just doesn't work. Where's the subterfuge."

Dana's mouth twisted up slightly as her friends started to laugh. The friend who called him on not knowing old English almost couldn't speak, she laughed so hard. "Oh my gosh! McGinnis used a big word! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He looked away. Academics was never his thing, yet he still didn't people mocking him for his lack of academic prowess.

"Hey, by the way, did you hear we have a new gym teacher?" The girls quickly switched topics from the class discussion, going unnoticed by the English teacher who seemed as if they couldn't care one way or another regarding what the students did. Terry wondered if the teacher – and others – cared about any of their non-gifted students.

"I heard he's hot." Another girl twittered, making Terry role his eyes.

Max leaned over, whispering. "You're the one who decided to get into a relationship with one of those girls."

"Yeah, yeah." Terry pointed his finger at her. "By the way, you'd better hope the new gym teacher isn't going to make you actually participate Max."

"Yeah. I'll deal with that when the time comes." His best friend continued to lean over. "Don't forget gym is the one other class you share with your girlfriend, but you also share it with Nash."

"Don't remind me." Terry took a deep breath. The teen honestly didn't look forward to school, but his least favorite aspect was dealing with Nash. A new coach, of course, meant a new teacher for Nash to be teacher's pet with. He hoped Bruce would call him out of school to take care of something important, yet he found himself going to gym class.

He skipped the locker room and went straight to sitting on the bleachers which were pulled out, not caring if he got demerits for not participating in gym class. Doing so was easier than dealing with Nash. Max joined him with her computer. He watched the other students come in, waiting for the couch to come in and tell them what today's activity would be. Nash came in without starting anything as well, though Terry didn't know how long that would last.

The bell dinged, meaning the class would start. The rumor regarding a new coach proved true. A man stepped into the classroom, his arms crossed and a clipboard in his hands. Terry watched the man look around, his piercing blue eyes take in every single student. Max rolled her eyes upon hearing the other girls giggle as the new coach looked at them.

"Ugh."

"I know. Another one of those." Terry frowned, only to realize the couch stopped looking over the students but stopped on him. There was something unsettling about the couch, but it felt almost as if the couch could hear him.

After five minutes, the coach spoke, looking at his watch. "I'm Conner Kent, and I'm the new coach at Hamilton Hill High School." The man then cleared his voice. "While I'm going to be lenient today, I expect full participation tomorrow from every one of you. Everyone is in gym clothes, on time, and no computers."

Terry took a deep breath, wondering how long this person would last. Nash glanced up at him, smirking as he did so. Terry found himself glaring at the guy, wondering how long it would take Nash to suck up to Coach Kent. Max took a deep breath, drawing his attention back to his friend. "What is it?"

"Albero Vitale,"

"What?"

Dana turned, looking up at him. "You really aren't aware of things, are you? It's the Romeo and Juliet project, bringing back people who've died, that kind of thing. Only the richest-rich can afford it."

"Did you just say Romeo and Juliet, as in..." Terry frowned. "And you know I hate science."

"You hate school, Terry." Dana sighed. "And yeah. As in that Romeo and Juliet. Apparently, they're real-life people."


	4. No Rights

The clock in the prenatal clinic ticked away. Located in a beautiful building near the gorgeous church used by the Julien sect for many centuries in Milan, Italy. The walls were white and pure like Lady Juliet. From his office, the doctor of said clinic looked down, knowing his business looked over only the most elite of clientele, among which were included both the Montague and Capulet.

He was also a part of the church of Julien, yet a part of the _Albero Vitale_ project.

Their entire religious belief revolved around Romeo and Juliet. To the outside eye, the project involved simply science, yet to insiders he knew magic was involved. Currently, the cult stood divided over the Capulet's decision to turn their Saint Juliet into a Saint Julien, yet certain task remained the same. When the Lord and Lady of each house was _reborn_ – the parents of Romeo and Juliet, he was tasked with their punishment.

The punishment was cruel, to say the least, yet a punishment they did not know was occurring. Each person brought back by _Albero Vitale_ were property. Lady and Lord Capulet were the property of the Capulet family, and Lady and Lord Montague were the property of the Montague family. While Lord Capulet and Lord Montague had some control due to being the head of family despite equating property, there were certain things put into place long before they were brought back alive.

"Sir, both Lady Capulet and Lady Montague are in the waiting room."

"What?" The doctor took a deep breath, turning and letting out a deep breath. With the prices he charged, he found himself able to schedule appointments so no overlap occurred, and yet today both women were in the waiting room _with_ each other.

"Lady Capulet arrived early for her appointment."

"Early is an understatement." The doctor let out a deep breath. "And how did she manage to get an appointment so close to Lady Montague's?"

"I don't know."

The doctor took a deep breath, looking one more time down at the church from his office window, before heading out into the waiting room. "Lady Montague. Lady Capulet." He looked at both women with utter disgust, angry that both women would throw out the plans the Julien sect for so long held sacred. After all, the Capulet's decided Juliet would now be Julien, causing the rift, but the Montague family completely abandoned Romeo.

The smirk on Lady Capulet and the dour look on Lady Montague in turn said a lot about what was said between the two women while neither the doctor was in the room. The mother of Romeo breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor motioned her into the back room where she settled in. Her eyes darted around, her mind still taking in modern life despite having been alive again for a couple of years.

"So..." The doctor let out a deep breath. "I apologize for Lady Capulet being in the room, Lady Montague."

"No need. I knew she came in purposefully to..." The woman's voice drifted, her hand resting on her belly. "Could we... could we possibly get this over with?"

"Yes." The man turned towards the equipment for ultrasound, frowning. "This said, I must remind you undue stress can lead to another miscarriage, but have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes. I have." Lady Montague lifted her shirt up, looking away from what she deemed immodest. A slight bump protruded from her belly, indicating she was well along the way. "This is the third pregnancy since my rebirth, and two have already failed, yet she has only one and hers is going to make it. I simply want a child to hold again. I miss..."

The doctor paused. "Lady Montague, you have Romeo."

"Romeo is a sin." The woman continued to look away. "What I wouldn't give..." Her eyes closed. "It is too late now."

The ultrasound went off without a hitch, yet he also found himself telling the woman that the baby looked healthy but had gotten farther than the last one. More specifically, she was carrying twins. The nurse clenched her mouth, and the doctor found himself narrowing his eyes at his employee. Lady Montague left the room, and the nurse brought in Lady Capulet. They had yet another good ultrasound, with an estimate of a month until that child was born.

When they finished, the doctor's nurse spoke out of turn. "You know the reason Lady Montague keeps miscarrying is because she is _not_ the mother of the children in her womb. If she knew..."

"Knew what? That her the child she carries is that of Lord Montague and Juliet? That Lady Montague's is hers and Romeo's? Punishment must be paid."

"And this time, the second child the twin of this child is in reality hers and Julien's? You said so yourself."

"Meaning Lady Montague, for their family's further transgression will, for her next child be between whatever a female Romeo would be named, and her husband. I just need to get the concoction which will prevent her body from rejecting the child correct."

"What about their productive rights?"

"Rights? Those brought back by Albero Vitale have no rights. They are the property of their family, and it was decided the parents would be punished in this manner for their past transgressions."

"You decided."

"Excuse me?"

"I am fully aware that the sect decided on the first children, but you're the person who decided on the second. Doctor, I can't be a part of this anymore."

"Need I remind you that you are under contract?"

"A contract where I signed an agreement not to say anything, but that doesn't mean I can't not quit. This isn't – it's not the beautiful story I came to love as a child, but a horror story."

The man waved his hand, having her leave his place, dismissing her as if nothing happened. However, he knew he needed to make call. "We have a problem."


	5. Eunuch

_He_ felt a humming in the back of _his_ ears, almost like the laughter of children. He followed after a light, attempting to reach out towards the light, yet _his_ body felt so heavy. Romeo's eyelids went up and down, a fog falling in front of _his_ eyes as he attempted to blink back what was in front of _his_ eyes.

A gurgling sound escaped _his_ mouth, a bit of spittle escaping the corner. His head tilted to the side, lolling haphazardly to the side slightly as if – to be honest, nothing in _his_ scope to describe how _he_ felt, beyond the fact air touched every part of _his_ body, meaning _he_ was unclothed. His arms hung heavily to _his_ side as he sat wherever he saw.

 _His_ skin touched something of course. The shape was a hard chair, either one of _his_ legs touched the ones at the front, _his_ arms hanging down to the back. Despite recognizing it as a chair, it differed slightly from what _he_ remembered. Beyond that, there was one other thing Romeo felt, yet couldn't place.

A calloused hand gripped Romeo's chin, the touch light, and a familiar voice spoke. "Come now, my dear Rose. Open your eyes for me, my love."

Despite the visual haze, Romeo heard footsteps stepping away, and then the sound of creaking, as if someone – _he_ couldn't quite place what was going on. _His_ eyes flickered, attempting to focus on what was around him, and he found _himself_ in a room which was quite ornate. _He_ heard the crackling of the fire, and _his_ head flopped towards where _he_ heard the footsteps.

 _His_ eyes blinked, recognizing the person. _His_ mind remained in a haze, yet the youthfulness of the person compared to what _he_ remembered took _him_ off guard slightly. "Tybalt..."

The man sat in front of _him_ , _his_ legs crossed, a smirk upon _his_ face. "Rose, my dear."

"Romeo. My name is Romeo." _He_ felt his head loll to the side slightly, _his_ eyes closing trying to feel out what felt wrong. The Italian Tybalt used sounded strange to Romeo's ears.

"Tut, tut. Speaking in an older dialect, are you my dear Rose?"

Romeo's eyes flashed, anger flaring up. _His_ fingers twitched, and yet _he_ couldn't move his arms. The only thing _he_ could do was spit in the man's face. Fortunately, Tybalt leaned in near enough to make a point. The spittle hit, making the man's face twist with anger. The man with little effort lifted his hand, smacking Romeo across the face.

Tybalt stood, taking a deep breath as Romeo's head lolled to one side. "Man. I've been wanting to do that for some time, to put you into place my love."

 _His_ anger grew, but so did _his_ frustration at not being able to move. From _his_ mouth came the equivalent of _his_ time for fuck you. Instead of ticking Tybalt off, the man lightly tapped his sore cheek, smirking at _him_. Romeo drew _his_ breath in tightly, _his_ mind still fuzzy. Tybalt's hand slipped to Romeo's shoulder, whispering in _his_ ear. "I would love for you to fuck me, my dear eunuch."

" _Eunuch..._ " Romeo's eyes blinked, as he attempted to sort out what Tybalt meant in his mind. "You..." Tybalt moved from in front to behind, letting _his_ hand glide across Romeo's shoulders, allowing for the young _man_ to look down. A string of curses escaped _his_ mouth. "You! I'm going to kill you!"

"Sure, you are. Tybalt reached down and touched Romeo's stomach with his free hand, whispering into his ear. "I've always admired that fire in your belly, although it's been misplaced. I think it's time I tame it, but put a different kind of fire into your belly Rose."

"No."

"But you're my lover."

"No, I'm a man. I will not couple with another man." Romeo's eyes closed.

"No, my dear Rose. Perhaps eunuch was the wrong word to drive my point home. I didn't _take_ your manhood away. I exchanged it for womanhood."

"I am no woman!"

"Come now? You have a weak body."

"I'll prove to you otherwise Tybalt! In a duel, once and for all! I'll make you pay for this! Taking away my ability to have children."

"Oh, silly mouse. You're still able to have children. My children. And if anyone is paying the price, it is you for taking away my chance to have my line continued. My father, he had to go back to his brother's children, until my fortunes came back to me."

"You..."

"Didn't you hear stories of a man turning into a woman? Those stories, they weren't just stories. A man got too cocky for their own good, but lost sight of what it means to be a man, so the gods cursed them, turning them into a woman."

"You're simply spinning tales Tybalt. I've not lost sight of what it means to be a man. If you refuse this duel, then you are the one..."

Tybalt made a shushing sound. "I never said I won't take on your duel, my dear Rose. However, let's place a wager. If you win, I'll change you back even if that is the most impossible thing in the world. If you lose, however, you promise to be my lover for life, no questions asked. In other words, your body becomes mine. Oh, wait. It already is, because..."

Tybalt leaned over. "Your parents don't care that you are now mine. What you did with Juliet, that was disappointing." Tybalt stood up. "It's laughable though, considering Juliet's not likely to want a man who isn't any bit a man. It means no children for the two of you So, do we have a deal."

Romeo closed _his_ eyes. "We have a deal."


	6. Stranger in Cave

Leaving school with a ticked off girlfriend –

Terry found himself in a poor mood, wishing he didn't need to attend school, yet he knew full well without that high school diploma he'd find himself unable to do anything. " _Except be Batman._ "

Letting out a deep sigh, the freshman left for the manor, knowing full well mister Wayne would be wanting his assistant to show up in a timely manner. The man was – cold. Yet Terry opened the can of worms by taking the suit to pursue the killer of his father, and he found himself unable to walk away.

" _No way you're not doing it for your own selfish reasons Terry. After all, Bruce does pay his "assistant" well enough that you don't have to worry about what will happen if your mom doesn't pay the bills, what with dad no longer being around. And the guy you went after for killing your dad? Guess where he is? At the bottom of the bay._ "

Worse, an odd feeling nagged at the back of his head.

" _You're just like Bruce. Cold as ice, but only in this for revenge._ " Another question lingered in the back of his mind. " _Did I want him to die though?_ "

Alright, so the worse thing was that the only person who knew about his secret identity was in fact his best friend Max. Hiding things from his girlfriend, mother and brother felt like absolute shit, yet as far as they knew he was simply the assistant of Bruce Wayne, learning who knows what. Pretty much a gopher.

His mother – she'd been proud when he'd accepted the job. His juvenile record meant he needed something to give him a second chance, yet this seemed like yet another selfish point regarding his whole struggle. Struggle – as in hoping he wouldn't end up a cold and closed off person like Bruce Wayne, loosing what part of humanity he had left.

He didn't like that idea.

Arriving at the manor, Ace greeted him, and his hand reached down to rub right between the ears like the mixed breed. "Where's mister Wayne boy? Down in the cave?"

The answer remained quite obvious, or so it seemed, as mister Wayne remained as reclusive as ever despite making appearances with Terry driving him around. Taking a deep breath, his fingers reached for the clock, turning the dial. Arriving downstairs, he saw Bruce sitting at the computer. "What are you looking at?"

The man didn't answer, any words interrupted by a resounding thump. Ace's ears perked up, and a growl left the dog's mouth, his fur going up. Terry flinched, realizing someone had entered the cave – a cave which was supposed to be a secret except for a select few. Worse, he wasn't in costume, meaning his secret identity was exposed to...

The teen's jaw dropped, a worst nightmare scenario of one of his _teachers_ finding out. "Wh..."

The man stopped, his arms crossed before saying, "... turbed and not whelmed..."

"Wh..." Terry's jaw and fists clenched as the man continued looking right at him, just like he did when he stopped looking over the students.

"You're the last person I'd expect to use unwords Connor." Bruce continued to glare at the man.

"Sorry. He just..." The man took a deep breath. Ace suddenly stopped growling, before heading over to the person for a scratch between the ears. "The kid reminds me of someone. Where did you get him from? Is he..."

"No. He's not. No connection"

Connor turned, his eyes narrowing. "Why do I not believe you?"

Bruce looked away, as if to change the subject. "You know my policy Connor. No Metas in my city."

"Says the man who retired from the business."

The word business in the cave of course meant superhero business. Terry's eyes blinked, one finger going up to point. "Wait..."

"I have a new partner."

"New partner. The only partner..."

"We don't talk about that. Ever."

Connor looked at Terry. "It's been fifteen years."

"Enough." Bruce snapped. "Why are you here? Actually, I don't care. Just get the hell out of my town Connor. Prancing in here just like him, not caring about the rules of this cave."

"It's about _Albero Vitale_."

Bruce paused, but the next time around spoke more calmly. "I've told you. Since they're not doing anything illegal, you can't do anything about them."

"I know. I know I can't. I still..."

"I tried pushing back ten years ago when they brought back Tybalt."

"I appreciate that Mister Wayne. I really do, but..." Connor took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Look. I came as a courtesy, to let you know I'll be in town for awhile, but to promise I won't do any crime fighting here on your turf. I also wanted to let you know, if you didn't already, that there is an _Albero Vitale_ warehouse in town, but Tybalt... _"_

Connor looked over at Terry, taking a deep breath. Bruce glanced over. Terry took a deep breath. "Can we talk about the big old elephant in the room?"

"And that would be?" Bruce piped up.

"That he knows my civilian identity. That's what." Terry pointed his finger at the man. "And _he_ is the new coach at _my_ school."

The old man looked at Connor. "Tybalt's planning on attending Hamilton?"

"Yes. He'll be a sophomore, a year above Terry. Why, when the kid is considered a genius, I do not know."

Terry's voice cracked when he spoke the next time. "Seriously? I'm right here. Neither one of you are explaining _what_ you're talking about, but you're also not bothered by the fact my identity is blown."

Connor took a deep breath just as one of Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "Hey. I didn't cheat and use x-ray vision."

Two bright blue eyes of a teenager blinked as Terry choked back his disbelief. "Wait. Are you..."

"No. He's not. No connection."

Connor frowned. "Okay. I'll be going now."

The man turned, but Bruce piped up. "My rule about Metas. You know it."

"What about it?"

"You also know the exception to the rule."

Connor left, making Terry cross his arms in irritation. "Seriously..."

"Don't worry about your identity. You can trust Connor."

* * *


	7. Smell of Popcorn

The smell of popcorn drifted through the night air, the revelries having ended. People crowded at the circus entrance, chatting into the night, their senses delighted by the acts. A soft wind blew through the streets of Milan while the former ringmaster counted the money brought in. A soft creek at the window of his office made the man turn, his hands pushing at the wheels of his chair.

"You aren't going to go out tonight?" The person in question remained silent, looking out at the beautiful night sky, obviously off in their own little world. The man sighed, rolling over to the window, tugging at the man's sleeve. "You know, I appreciate the fact you returned, and you do bring in a ton of business. That's not why I'm asking you to be careful tonight, alright?"

"I know. We're family." The man pushed away, heading out from the room. "I'll be sure to get back in time to be fully rested for tomorrow nights act. Like always. Oh, and I'll try not to bring home any trouble."

"Trouble? When you bring trouble it comes down to someone needing help, so don't you worry. We'll figure things out."

A sigh escaped the man's lips as he slipped out into the night. Stopping by his trailer, the man picked up a mask to cover his facial features, before heading out for a night on the town. Moving through the shadows was for a normal person no easy feat, and yet the person moved like a cat, gliding from one place to another, preferring to fly through the night sky over the rooftops.

He couldn't get enough of the flying, but that was the one thing which made him feel whole again – that, and playing vigilante at times.

Milan was a place filled with history, but also a small modern cityscape – at least small compared to other places the circus troupe went. Crime also didn't seem an issue compared to some of the other places, yet every so often he'd encounter something while doing parkour. In fact, this night was going to be one of those nights.

A scream drew him down to the alleyway where he found a young woman being attacked. Taking out the goons proved easy despite the fact they were wielding a knife, yet the woman continued to tremble. He turned, raising up his hands. "Hey. Are you all right?"

"Am I..." The woman's eyes blinked, her hands clutching her purse to her chest. "I..."

She looked down at the men, and he spoke in a calming manner. "Do you want to call the police?"

"No. I just want to go home."

Gently, he took her hand, a finger going to his lips. "Then let me escort you home safely."

She followed, but after a few steps spluttered. "Wait. I don't know you."

"Sorry." The man lifted a hand to the back of his head. In the historical area, there were no cameras except for possibly the small shops. He slipped off the mask. "Does this help?" Her eyes blinked, likely taken aback by the blue eyes staring at her. She swallowed, but for some reason choose to follow after. Upon arriving at her apartment though, one look said enough. "Well, I don't think you can stay here tonight."

The door stood slightly broken in, but a slight push revealed the insides of the place completely trashed. The woman swallowed. "I... I don't have anywhere else to go."

"No relatives? Friends?"

"No. I'm starting to wonder if that's why I got the job."

"What job?"

"The one I quit today."

"Yeah." The man cleared his throat. "Get some things. I've got a place you can lay low for a while." The woman turned, making him lift his hands up. "Hey. I get that I'm a stranger, but what other option do you have?"

"Okay."

He thus brought a stray back to the circus that night, not that anyone seemed to care. He was who he was, except when everyone found out in the morning it was a female – perhaps then the talk might start. They arrived at his trailer, only to see her visibly flinch. "What?"

"You're... you're Romani."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, looking away. "I forgot that here in Europe prejudices can be worse. Sort of?"

"What does sort of mean?"

"I don't exactly know who I am at this point in time. I just am."

"That makes no sense."

"Do you want something to drink? I promise, just a hot drink to calm the nerves, but to also discuss what to do next. Or a cold drink. I do have some of those, but I'll need to fetch them from pops as I don't have a fridge."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know. I just do. Someone taught me right from wrong, and those guys who were trying to kill you – they were doing that, right?" The woman nodded her head at his question. "Well, they're wrong."

Reluctantly, she followed him in and found herself sitting on a bench in a rather ornate Romani carriage. "This place, is yours? You live with someone?"

His bright blue eyes looked around, narrowing. "The place was my parents, where I was born. I didn't feel comfortable changing things, particularly when pops kept the place for me."

Starting the tea was simple enough. The woman sighed. "My name is Giorgia Iozzo? Yours?"

"RJ?"

"That sounded more like a question than a statement."

"Richard John Grayson. I go by RJ, though when I was little I liked being called – well, something else. As I told you, that's simply where I am at, at this point in time."

"Where you are?" The woman glanced out the window at the circus. "Well, you're in good company. If you don't ask me my backstory, I won't ask you yours? I'll leave in the morning, and..."

"Go where?" The man took a deep breath as he poured the tea. He handed one to her. "And I don't have any kind of backstory, to be honest. I was born and raised in the circus, though there is a gap where I didn't live here, but apparently as someone's ward, except I don't remember much if anything about that time. Except that Alfred makes good cookies. I remember that."

The woman looked at the ground, frowning.

"You don't _have_ to share your secret. This is the circus. People come here for all reasons."

"Yeah, but..." The woman sighed. "I can't stay. They'll come looking."

"Possibly, but the circus is leaving in a few days like it always does. For now, you can pretend to be my cousin."

"And what is your family activities."

The man took a deep breath. "Trapeze, high wire..."

"Yeah. No way am I going to pass as a family member."

"Maybe not a Grayson, but a Lloyd? My mother didn't come from circus folk. Not that I know anything about them, to be honest. I guess she left her past behind her as well."

"A Lloyd that speaks Italian, and little English?"

"Okay, so there is a bit more we need to think up."

* * *


	8. Unsexed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning – This chapter contains non-consensual sex. Non-consensual sex is rape, but the reason for labeling it specifically as non-consensual is because the victim is convinced by their abuser that the sex is consensual by saying things such as their body wants it, playing up honor and other things. In fact, the sex isn't described in any great detail and the focus is on the manipulation of a person to unwillingly give consent yet think they have willingly given it. We've also got a scenario where the person doing the victimizing honestly believes what they're doing is okay, but then again, they have some misogyny going on.

Tybalt left the room, still smirking his head off. Romeo started looking around the room, noting the place seemed like a bedroom at first glance. _He_ was naked and vulnerable, yet _his_ manhood completely compromised because of the other man. _His_ eyes drifted to the fire, but _he_ also felt the fire warming _his_ body. Swallowing, _he_ glanced around again.

The door opened, and Tybalt set something on the bed, patting it. "Change into these when you have the strength, and we'll have the duel. I'd give your body a couple of more hours before you can physically move, but I think you can move your arms."

Romeo's eyes blinked, as if a spell were wearing off. Lifting one arm, _he_ found _himself_ grimacing. To say _he_ no longer felt comfortable in _his_ own body was an understatement. The door closed, allowing the heat to course through _his_ body, the movement slowly returning. Eventually, _he_ staggered to _his_ feet, and went over to the clothes.

Many were foreign to _him,_ yet Tybalt left careful instructions. Reluctantly, _he_ inspected the pieces of clothing. The one currently in _his_ hands fit the description of a bra Tybalt described. One of Romeo's eyebrows shot up. "Tybalt wears this? Why?"

Putting the clothes on proved no easy task, as Romeo's limbs didn't function quite the way he wanted. _His_ limbs shook, so when Tybalt came in he'd still not put anything on as _he_ still struggled with the concept of the bra, let alone how to fasten the pants. The man stood behind _him_ , setting his hands onto Romeo's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Your body is weak."

"I am not weak."

"Sure..." Tybalt fastened the back of the bra, but then reached forward to button Romeo's pants. A hand touched Romeo's stomach again. "I look forward to seeing an infant on your bosom, your belly swollen with child, Such a pretty site."

"I am no woman."

Tybalt slapped Romeo on the bottom. "Are you sure you don't want to hold off until your body is stronger from your rebirth. There will be no take-backs, and better to be my lover for only a few weeks than to be my lover for the rest of your life?"

Romeo swung, intending to hit Tybalt, only to find _his_ wrist grabbed. The man's eyes narrowed, that all too familiar pissed off look on his face.

"Now see here. I owe you nothing, love. Nothing, but you owe me _everything_. You _are_ my property, my dear Rose. If I wanted, well, you wouldn't _be_ allowed this chance to prove you're still a man, even though we both know you're not, my dear eunuch. I could, but I want you a willing participant in our lovemaking."

"My heart belongs to Juliet."

"Does it? Need I remind you that she's likely to take no interest in you, in your current state."

"What kind of magic can turn me into a man again, pray tell?"

A laugh escaped the man's mouth. "Why..." His fingers touched Romeo's stomach. "The same magic which will allow you to bear my children, and to be a mother, dear Rose. The magic of science has allowed you to be your real self, a woman."

"That..."

"I've read the story over and over. It's there, your desire to be with a man rather than a woman."

"You..."

"Are using what's called a homosexual reading of a material of a bygone era to prove my point despite the overzealous approach to history simply to confuse and befuddle you, and since certain terms are still foreign to you, such as homosexuality, I am able to win you to my side. And, it is working. I'll win you over before everything is said and done, to being my lover."

"I won't."

"You will." Tybalt's fingers touched Romeo's chin again. "By the way. You owe me for trying to slap me, my dear eunuch. So, before our battle, you give me a kiss, a chaste one with no biting, and you stop and consider whether you _like_ the kiss during our match. It's a matter of honor on your part." The man's head tilted to the door. "When you finish dressing, I will be outside, and I will take you to the gymnasium."

Romeo glared, a definite fire burning in _his_ belly – that of anger. _He_ finished pulling the upper part of the clothing on, before heading out. Glancing at Tybalt, _he_ noted that the man seemed younger, more close to the age of Romeo, yet despite _being_ the same age, Tybalt still managed to tower over _him_ by four fingers.

Arriving in the odd room, Tybalt carefully explained the contest. He would try to score ten points in fencing on his dear eunuch, and his eunuch would only need to hit one time to win.

"Ten."

"What?"

"I am wanting to prove myself as a man."

"You should be glad I'm giving you the one to defeat me, as you won't be able to even manage that. Of course, you do owe me for attempting to slap me. Step in close, but wrap your hands behind my neck, and no biting. Just go with it."

Romeo flinched, yet stepped forward. A heat spread across _his_ cheeks from feeling _his_ body pressed against Tybalt. Everything in _his_ head screamed the whole situation was _wrong_ , yet when the man touched _his_ rear, _he_ felt electric jolts course through _his_ body – jolts which excited _his_ entire body.

"Now touch your lips to mine." Again, the electric jolts came, yet Tybalt pulled way despite the fact Romeo _knew_ that _his_ body wanted more. "No, if you want more... well, you know what needs to happen.

It was a terrifying thought. _His_ mind was in a cloud, and _he_ found _himself_ unable to control _anything_ as Tybalt managed to get in the five hits, then six, seven, eight, nine... each one making Romeo panic even more than the last one. Sweat broke out over _his_ entire body. _He_ thought maybe, just maybe _he'd_ get in that one hit, yet...

Romeo closed _his_ eyes when the tenth came, _his_ entire body shaking.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What is your name?"

"Rom..." Romeo swallowed. "Rose. My name is Rose."

"A rose by any other name is still a rose." The man smirked triumphantly. "And what about you, I've unsexed you, so..."

"I am neither man or woman, so if I want to be at least a woman..." Romeo's eyes remained closed.

"No. Simply, I am not a man, but a woman would have done Rose. Though truth be told, you're not a woman, but a female child – a girl. That will change in mere moments. That certainly set my loins on fire, did it not?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You don't know? You were with my cousin Juliet."

"That's not..." Romeo took a deep breath. "Could we possibly get this over with?"

Tybalt pulled Romeo close so their bodies mingled, but pushed her roughly onto the ground. Locking lips, Tybalt's fingers unbuttoned Romeo's lower clothing, and Romeo let out a gasp. "Wait. I'm not sure..."

Her hands pushed him away. Tybalt paused. "You're just frightened. It is after all your first time. As a woman though, so it's also to be expected there is the added terror of the experience differing, but I promise, you'll enjoy every moment of this, okay?"

"Okay..." Their lips locked, but this time Tybalt used tongue, something Romeo hadn't done with Juliet. In fact, Tybalt did a _lot_ of things with her that Romeo hadn't done during _his_ one time with Juliet to consummate their marriage. What had been quick, lasted much longer, but Tybalt kept making comparisons, drawing out answers Romeo didn't want to admit to, such as forcing the admittance that Romeo had never been a man.

"Master Tybalt?" Someone spoke in a foreign tongue just as the two were making their climax. Romeo felt heat hit her cheeks despite still wearing clothing, as it appeared she was being deflowered in front of someone. Tybalt was good at using floral comparisons and other poetic metaphors.

"I'm kind of busy." Tybalt spoke in the tongue as well.

"Yes. Well, you have a business meeting, so please finish up quickly."

"Of all..." Tybalt took a deep breath, looking Romeo in the eye. "I'll be there in a minute. Just, give us a sec."

"Yes, young master."

"Rose, I apologize for the last part and the quickness. It's actually going to seriously hurt."

"What are you..." The next part did indeed hurt, nor was it pleasant like the rest of the sexual contact. Romeo gasped, her mind attempting to understand what happened. Tybalt fastened his clothing, but seemed distant

Until a kiss on the forehead. "So sorry love. Next time should hopefully be more pleasant. I'll send someone to make sure you get back to the room."

Frustration washed over Romeo, yet _he_ fought the urge to cry, yet honestly felt tricked in a manner he/she couldn't place.


	9. Being a Teen

" _We don't talk about that. Ever._ "

The words honestly bothered Terry as he did a patrol of the city, but also caught a few bad guys. There were other words, other things said during that conversation.

" _The kid reminds me of someone. Where did you get him from? Is he..._ " And also, " _New partner. The only partner..._ "

" _Terry, get your head in the game. The last thing I need is you getting hurt and us having to think up some story to explain what happened._ "

"Yes boss." The teen sighed, hoping tonight would end sooner rather than later. He arrived at the cave, feeling rather down in the dumps despite the fact _being_ Batman usually ended up _being_ the most exciting thing in his life. At least, since his dad died.

Bruce glanced up and for once asked, "are you alright?"

Perhaps Bruce asked before, yet Terry didn't listen, yet for some reason the words rang hollow, if not half-hearted. "Not really."

"Do you know what's bothering you?"

"The fact you're keeping something from me." Terry winced, realizing he said that aloud.

"Some things are best left alone."

"Whatever. You've got your secrets, I've got mine."

"Terry, you don't _have_ any secrets that I don't know about."

The teen pushed his lips together. "Come on. What happened fifteen-years-ago?"

"Sixteen almost. As such, it was before you were born, and thus none of your business. Particularly since it was before I stopped being Batman."

"Fine! I'll go home! I'll go..." Terry took a deep breath, before heading out of the place. He didn't though want to go home, yet he needed to let _her_ know he was okay. He picked up the phone, hitting the home button.

" _Terry?_ "

"Hi. Mom, is it alright if I spend the night at Max's? I'm actually for once in the mood for studying, so..."

" _Terry, you don't need to lie. If you need a friend to talk to..._ "

"No, I am thinking of asking her help on studying."

" _Mister Wayne treating you well?_ "

"Is he..." Terry paused. "Mom, do you know of something that happened say right before I was born?"

" _Incident..._ " His mother's voice drew away. " _Why would you be asking?_ "

"Well, never mind." Terry took a deep breath, heading over to Max's place.

It wasn't, though, Max who answered the door. "Terry! It's good to see you. Last time I saw you, was what?"

The teen took a deep breath. "First year of middle-school Tabbitha?"

The older female pulled him into a hug, making him blush slightly. "Oh, come on! You don't need to be so formal with your big sis Tabs do you?"

"Max!" Terry somehow managed to escape, ducking under the young African American woman's arm. "What is your sister doing here?"

Max looked up from playing a video game. "Like, she lives here when she's not doing whatever it is she does. College? Job? I don't know. She's visiting, so you'll have to deal."

"Deal..." Terry took a deep breath as Tabby swept him into another hug. "Please! And she's not freaking out? Because you know..."

"Freaking out? Of course I am. I'm getting to see my kid sister's BFF, but he's as adorable as ever. Where'd you get those beautiful baby blues of yours Terr, because it certainly wasn't either one of your parents.

"I'm talking about! Max. Did you _ever_ tell them? Your mom or your sister?"

"About your dad" Max pointed to some boxes. "Like, I kind of did tell sis you were keeping some stuff here because you don't want your mom to find it. I didn't though get a chance to say why – that he's dead."

"Oh Terr." The female let him go, and Terry stumbled over to the couch, plopping down. "Why didn't you say, hon? I mean, that's quite a bit for any kid to take in at any age. How? Why?"

Terry let out a squeak. "That's not. I was actually... summer before my last year of middle school..."

Max's eyes widened. "Oh. That. What you were doing _that_ summer... yeah, no, I've not said nothing."

"What do you mean by _that_ summer? He's too young to be getting a summer job as a middle school student."

"I..." Terry took a deep breath. "I spent three months in juvie. If you want me to leave..."

"Terr-bear." The woman sighed. "I'm honestly glad now I got the job transfer back here."

"I'll leave. I mean..." Terry started to stand up, only for Max to grab onto his sleeve.

"Sis, if you have problems with who I'm friend's with."

"That's not..." Tabby took a deep breath. "I know what kind of home life Terry has, the divorce and all. I knew he was having a hard time, but juvie."

"It's not..."

"Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal. You should know this place, you can come any time to get away from whatever's going on." Tabby held up her hands, her lips pushing into a smile. "Yet you already know that, and that's why you're here. Why don't I make us all some hot-chocolate?"

"That would be nice."

A silence fell over the room until Max finished her video game. "Terr, when are you going to look through your dad's stuff. It's been a month, you know."

"I know." Terry looked down at his hands. "It's just... hard. I was a complete ass to him before he died, and never got to say I was sorry. I just wanted to show him I'm honestly trying not to mess up anymore." He glanced up. "That said, I miss him. Looking through might help."

Terry took a deep sigh, heading to the first box and opening it up. On top was a box, one he remembered being at the bottom of the closet in a hidden spot, yet as it was the last thing packed, it ended up on the top of everything. He'd not bothered opening the container, yet now the tin opened with a resounding metallic snap. He opened the letter on top, reading the contents of said letter.

His chest quickly tightened, his eyes widening slightly as the box dropped to the ground with a clatter. "Wha..."

"Terry, what's wrong."

"It..." Both hands now gripped the letter. "It's..."

"Terr-bear, whatever is the matter?"

"A year before..."

"Terry, you're scaring me." Max stood up. "Let me see."

The teen choked back his words, handing the letter to his best friend.


	10. Shooting Star

RJ sat on one of the benches, watching the young lady he rescued sleep. He told the woman she needn't worry about telling him why the men were after her, trying to kill her, and yet he knew whatever secret she withheld would come out eventually. Even in the circus, they always did, which festered in the back of his head. " _If I had any secrets, I'd know them by now. That's just how it works. My life was boring._ "

At least his current life wasn't. He found himself constantly flying, whether on the trapeze, or by taking to the streets as a vigilante. A few times he'd thought of giving himself a name, yet no costume or name ever sprung to mind. His fingers drummed the top of the windowsill. " _As if I'd ever be able to live up to any of the greats._ "

After all, the standards of the Justice League heroes were just as out of reach as the Flying Grayson standard was. Sure, his solo-act seemed dazzling to those unfamiliar with the past, yet in his mind whatever he did paled in comparison. Pushing this aside, he stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. He needed to inform pops of his guest.

He knocked on the office trailer, glad pops came hurrying. "Oh good. You're back kiddo. You were careful."

"Yes. I brought back a stray, though."

"Oh." The man smiled. "See. Heart of gold like always Dick."

RJ flinched. He said nothing, being that pops was the only person able to call him by that old name which created a painful feeling in his chest, but then again the feeling felt far less painful. Thankfully, most of the circus joined after the Flying Grayson time, and those he knew from the time before – there was enough disconnect it didn't matter. "If anyone asks, she's my cousin."

Pops raised an eyebrow.

RJ sucked in his breath. "Please don't tell me to pretend she's one of my latest flings. I'm not like that."

The man chuckled. "No, no. But you know how everyone else thinks. Girls go nuts for you boy, just like they did your father, uncle and cousin. I'm guessing mother's side."

"Yeah, but she doesn't really speak English."

"Italian? Simply say your uncle married an Italian girl, he passed away, that kind of thing."

"Thanks. I'd be best getting to bed myself. Night pops."

Stepping out of the trailer, he looked up at the sky, spotting a shooting star. "I wish I may, I wish I might, find my past again tonight."

"Your past is right here, Dick."

RJ's bright blue eyes widened, his head jerking down. They narrowed, his entire body tensing. "Raya, I asked you not call me that."

"Are you going to let him take that from you?"

"You know I have no clue what you're talking about. Between the time my parents died, and I came back to the circus for the first time, I don't remember anything."

Her lips pushed together, her hands jamming into her pockets. "You really don't get it."

"I get the fact you and I would be married, had your parents not died. Everyone knows that. Everyone except you, yet you push me away, as if our childhood friendship meant nothing. You prefer keeping the Flying Grayson act a solo act yet complain you can't match their skill level. If you…"

"Don't. We always seem to have this exact same argument every time I come back from one of my attempts to find myself, yet this time I've not yet left and come back."

"Because I'm tired of waiting. Ten years Dick Grayson, I've been waiting for you to ask me to marry you. More than that, considering I expected you to come back once you were done with that stupid playboy millionaire and realize he wasn't your family. That we were. Everything was planned, and that day everything was ruined."

"We tried the dating thing. More than once."

"I tried, you did not."

"Raya." RJ turned, snapping at her. "This isn't some fairy tale, where some kind of knight in shining armor appears and sweeps you off your feet and you get a happily ever after. Real life isn't like that."

"The Dick Grayson I knew would look for the positive in everything around him."

"Yes, well, I've told you I wasn't the same person many, many different times. I don't get why you don't see that." Except, in the back of his mind there was a persistent nagging thought. " _The problem is, you still do look for the positive in everything._ " His eyes narrowed. "Or maybe I'm just more realistic than my child self, and realize that there's a difference between looking for the positive, and pretending the world is made up of only positive experiences."

The woman's lip trembled, but tears welled in her eyes. "Why? Why do you have to…"

RJ sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good grief. I didn't mean to upset you. Why are you even bringing all of this baggage up?"

"Because he took everything from you. Your future, even your nickname. He took you away from us!"

"Stop blaming this on the man kind enough to take me in! What's the real reason!" RJ watched her eyes drift over to his trailer, making him rub the back of his neck. "You saw me arrive with her, didn't you? Are you telling me you're jealous?"

"You don't have to bed down with a complete stranger to make yourself feel whole."

RJ cursed under his breath. "I'm not having sex with her. She's my cousin, on my mom's side and here because she needed a place to stay for the time being. Can we leave it at that?"

"For now."

Closing his eyes, he mentally cursed himself. He had enough troubles maintaining any form of steady relationship without his childhood friend becoming jealous and overbearing, yet he also didn't have the heart to purposefully hurt her feelings, let alone any girls for that matter.


End file.
